


here for you

by nightswatch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Stage Door, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire surprises Enjolras at the stage door after one of his shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here for you

**Author's Note:**

> For [villierscy](http://villierscy.tumblr.com/), who asked for one of them being an actor and the other unexpectedly showing up at the stage door.

Grantaire slowly followed the couple that had been sitting next to him out of the theater, taking the exit that would lead him right out onto the street.

This hadn’t been the plan for tonight. The plan had been movies or video games and maybe getting some work done in between. The latter obviously had been completely unrealistic from the start. Anyway, in the end Grantaire had foregone not only his work but also the movies and the video games in favor of going to the theater.

It had been over three months since he’d last seen Enjolras perform and, well, it had really been about time for Grantaire to come back.

Enjolras had no idea that Grantaire had been in the audience tonight – he’d kissed him goodbye a couple of hours ago and had wished him a nice and productive evening. And he’d smiled, because he knew Grantaire much too well, he knew that productive evenings just didn’t happen for him.

The fact that Grantaire got any work done at all was actually pretty astounding. He worked from home, did mostly graphic design jobs, sometimes illustrations. The point was that he was usually home when Enjolras was home too. And Enjolras could be rather distracting when he wanted to be. Especially in the mornings when Grantaire liked to pretend that he was working and definitely not procrastinating.

Grantaire smiled at the thought because, honestly, he didn’t actually mind when Enjolras was being distracting, no matter if he was ranting about something that he’d read in the morning paper or if he was running around without underwear again. Which really wasn’t the most appropriate of thoughts right now.

Grantaire turned the corner behind the theater and found that there were already about half a dozen people crowding around the stage door. He honestly had no idea how these people had made it out of the theatre so fast, but here they were.

It didn’t take too long for the first people to step outside and Grantaire was sincerely hoping that Enjolras wasn’t going to take too long either. Not that Grantaire minded waiting for his boyfriend while other people told him how amazing he was and how much they’d enjoyed his performance – Grantaire could relate, he was ridiculously proud of him – but it was a lot colder than earlier and Grantaire was starting to wish that he’d put on a warmer coat. At least it wasn’t raining.

Grantaire passed the time by turning his phone back on and checking if he’d got any messages since the interval, only looking up when the girls who were standing right next to the stage door were starting to squeal.

It wasn’t Enjolras, though, just Courfeyrac. Well, actually there was no such thing as _just Courfeyrac_. Courfeyrac was a force of nature, but in a completely different way than Enjolras. Watching them perform side by side was an absolute delight. And they were popular, the two of them. As far as Grantaire knew, both of them had always had a bit of a fan-following online, but it had pretty much exploded during the last couple of months.

Grantaire watched as Courfeyrac took selfies and signed programmes, other actors joining them, and for a second Grantaire was a tad worried that Enjolras might have left through the front entrance. He didn’t usually, he took talking to his fans at stage door rather seriously – “They’re basically the ones who pay my bills,” he’d said to Grantaire once. It shouldn’t have surprised Grantaire, because there was basically nothing that Enjolras didn’t take seriously.

Courfeyrac was slowly moving towards the end of the line, grinning at Grantaire as he approached. He thanked one more fan for coming, the he joined Grantaire, elbowing him in the ribs by way of greeting. “Hey, Grantaire, I haven’t seen you in a while.” He winked at him. “I gather you’re here for me?”

“Obviously,” Grantaire said, smirking at him. “Who else would I be here for?”

Courfeyrac laughed. “Well, when I left, Enjolras was still talking to Combeferre, but they were already saying goodbye, so it’s only gonna take about an hour until he comes out.” He patted Grantaire on the back. “You know, we were talking about meeting up at the Musain on Saturday after the show, you should come.”

“Sure, yeah, I’ll...” He trailed off, because Enjolras had stepped outside, the beanie that Grantaire hadn’t been able to find earlier tucked over his head.

“See you on Saturday,” Courfeyrac said in a sing-song voice and then he was off, leaving Grantaire to wait until Enjolras was done.

Quite frankly, Enjolras didn’t seem like the most approachable person at first glance. At least not until he started talking. It didn’t even matter what he was talking about – Enjolras could even make something as mundane as the weather sound interesting and worth discussing. Incidentally, that was how they’d met. They’d both been on the bus – Grantaire on the way home from a party, hungover and tired, Enjolras on the way home from an audition – and they’d started talking. Grantaire had missed his stop; Enjolras had invited him for coffee.

Combeferre came out right behind Enjolras and walked right past everyone, looking almost surprised when someone stopped him. Enjolras still hadn’t seen Grantaire, but it was hard to miss when he did. He was just uncapping someone’s pen, his eyes going wide all of a sudden. He smiled at Grantaire, holding up the pen. “Just a minute,” he said.

Grantaire smiled back at him and nodded. He wasn’t in a hurry. “Take your time,” he said and watched as Enjolras moved from one group of people to the next.

“You were so great,” one of the girls was saying.

Her friend nodded eagerly. “We had such a great time tonight.”

“Could you sign this, please?”

“And could we also get a picture?”

“Of course,” Enjolras said, pulling a pen out of his pocket, biting his lip. “I seem to have stolen that from you,” he muttered, turning back to the guy who’d apparently given him the pen in the first place, “sorry about that.”

Everyone burst out laughing when Combeferre mumbled “pen thief,” then Enjolras was handed a new pen and he started signing his name again, always an E with a little squiggle that was supposed to be the rest of his name. About five minutes later he was done, made sure to give back the pen this time and came over to Grantaire, reaching for his hand to give it a squeeze. “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood,” Grantaire said dryly.

Enjolras arched an eyebrow. “Were you?”

“I’m here for you, obviously,” Grantaire said, running his thumb over the back of Enjolras’ hand. “I thought I might as well wait for you.”

Enjolras frowned. “Wait for me? Did you watch the show?”

“I did,” Grantaire said, “and you were great, just in case you haven’t heard that often enough tonight.”

Enjolras smiled. “You should have told me you were coming.”

“Why?” Grantaire asked. “Would you have waved at me during your super dramatic monologue?”

“No,” Enjolras said, sounding like he very much wanted to roll his eyes at Grantaire and was only barely holding back, “but maybe I would have given you a backstage tour before the show.”

“So generous,” Grantaire said, winking at him. “Anyway, it would have been a pretty bad surprise if I’d told you.” He really wanted to kiss him right now, but Enjolras probably didn’t want shaky cell phone pictures of the two of them kissing to pop up on the internet.

Grantaire was just about to ask if he was ready to leave – so he could go kiss Enjolras in the privacy of their bedroom – but then he saw two girls sneaking up behind Enjolras, both of them clutching their programmes to their chests.

Before Grantaire could tell Enjolras that there were still some people who wanted to talk to him, one of them had already cleared hear throat. “Excuse me, Enjolras?”

Grantaire smirked. Even Enjolras’ fans called him Enjolras. Grantaire had soon figured out that actors being called by their first names at stage door was pretty common, but apparently Enjolras’ fans had somehow figured out that he wasn’t too fond of his first name.

Enjolras let go of Grantaire and turned around. “Yes, hello.”

“Sorry,” one of them said, smiling nervously, “do you have a minute?”

“Of course,” Enjolras said. “Did you enjoy the show?”

As it turned out, Grantaire ended up being useful as well, because he got to take a picture of Enjolras and the two girls, but it didn’t take too long until he had Enjolras all to himself again. They both waved at Combeferre, who seemed to be deep into a conversation with the people who’d stopped him earlier, and then started walking towards the bus stop, Grantaire with his arm wrapped around Enjolras’ waist, Enjolras’ arm slung around Grantaire’s shoulders.

“So,” Grantaire said, smiling at Enjolras, “can I take a picture with you, too?”

“As many as you want,” Enjolras said, slowing his steps to kiss Grantaire’s temple. “Thanks for coming tonight.”

“Anytime.” Grantaire grinned. “Like, I’d literally watch you do this every day if I could.”

“I’m sure you’d get bored after a while,” Enjolras mused. “Although,” he went on, “I actually meant to ask you if you wanted to come by on Saturday.”

“Yeah, Courfeyrac mentioned that you guys wanted to go to the Musain.”

“I could get you a ticket and you could join us after.”

“A ticket and a backstage tour?”

“Definitely,” Enjolras said. “I’ll show you Courfeyrac’s fan picture shrine, it’s grown a lot since you last came by. And you can try on my Act I hat, because I know you like that one.”

Grantaire laughed. “Aw, I feel so special.”

Enjolras smiled at him. “Well,” he said lowly, “you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please beware of pen-stealing actors.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life is a Theatre Set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568844) by [phantomreviewer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreviewer/pseuds/phantomreviewer)




End file.
